


Hands to Hold

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [56]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby!Fic, Drabble, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Pete's World, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: Since ‘Run,’ the Doctor believed there was no better hand to hold than Rose Tyler’s.





	Hands to Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for doctorroseprompts and their weekly drabble prompt: hold.

Since ‘Run,’ the Doctor believed there was no better hand to hold than Rose Tyler’s. Despite his larger hands and longer fingers, they entwined perfectly. Then he regenerated, becoming much more tactile and it felt even better than before. Nothing could beat it. Of that he was sure.

Yet now something else rivaled it. He sat, his newborn daughter cradled in his arms, and marveled at her perfection, this little person he and Rose had created. He couldn’t stop touching Alli and then she reached out a tiny hand and clasped his finger. And _yes_ , this was just as good.


End file.
